


Открытая дверь

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), Nati



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [42]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Conversations, Disappointment, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Hidden Truth, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Соулмейт мог излечить от любой болезни и любого недуга. Хаус, как можно было догадаться, ни во что это не верил. Вплоть до того момента, пока на пороге его кабинета не появился Роберт Чейз – молодой врач, полный энтузиазма и юношеской энергии.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Соулмейты





	Открытая дверь

Уилсон как всегда выглядел как добрый и вечно заботящийся о благополучии семьи дядюшка. Наверное, так и должны выглядеть врачи, чья основная работа была сообщать пациентам, что они умирают. Хаусу он об этом не сообщал, но с неменяющимся выражением на лице приходил играть роль его совести.

— Ты не можешь вечно прятаться за боль в ноге, — сказал Уилсон. — Когда-нибудь тебе придётся признать, что ты наркоман.

— Мне больно, — выделил голосом последнее слово Хаус. — У меня даже справка есть, что мне теперь постоянно будет больно.

— Мечтаю о том дне, когда ты встретишь соулмейта и у тебя кончатся оправдания, — вздохнул Уилсон.

— Ты же знаешь, что этого не будет, — махнул рукой Хаус. — Моя вторая половинка не существует в природе, потому что я – пример идеальной целостности.

— Даже великий Грэг Хаус будет вынужден прогнуться под природу, — хмыкнул Уилсон. — Рано или поздно, но это случится.

— А вы скооперируйтесь с Кадди и дайте объявление «Сто тысяч тому, кто излечит доктора Хауса!», — саркастично протянул Хаус.

— А это идея, — закивал Уилсон. — Уверен, скинется вся больница, и даже охрана не будет замечать столпотворения желающих осчастливить себя тобой. Только, боюсь, сто тысяч мало. Тому, кто сможет тебя вынести, мы должны будем пожизненно выплачивать зарплату. И надбавку за вредность.

— Пойду подговорю какую-нибудь проститутку, чтобы подыграла, — закатил глаза Хаус. — Будем делить прибыль пополам и ширятся наркотой в другой форме.

— Ты безнадёжен, — покачал головой Уилсон и встал с кресла. — Когда-нибудь всё-таки появится такой человек, который заставит тебя завязать.

— Иди отсюда уже, ты слишком романтичен со всей этой чушью, — отвернулся Хаус.

Уилсон хмыкнул, но действительно ушёл. Хаус проводил его взглядом и почти машинально провёл рукой по правому бедру. Привычка, оставшаяся с того времени, когда нога ещё действительно болела. Потому что – ха! – Уилсон в ожидании соулмейта для своего друга окончательно его проворонил. Впрочем, никто не знал, ведь Хаус не собирался никому говорить.

 _«Формана я взял, потому что он чёрный и влез в чужой дом. Тебя, потому что ты симпатичная. Чейза – потому что его отец позвонил и попросил»_. Кажется, именно так Хаус ответил Кэмерон. И ведь не солгал. Но и всю правду, конечно, не сказал. Форман – хороший врач, умеющий отстаивать своё мнение. Кэмерон – сильная натура, сохранившая мягкость и сострадание. Чейз – перспективный диагност, который в будущем имел все шансы занять место заведующего отделением. А ещё Чейз был соулмейтом Хауса, о чём последний не удосужился сказать никому, в том числе и самому Роберту.

Соулмейт мог излечить от любой болезни и любого недуга. История знала даже случаи, когда проходил полный паралич тела или отрастали новые конечности. _«Исцеляющая сила любви»_ , как восторженно отзывались многие, и привести контраргументов этой романтичной чуши было невозможно. Соулмейты действительно исцеляли, плюя на все законы логики и медицины. Хаус, как можно было догадаться, ни во что это не верил. Вплоть до того момента, пока на пороге его кабинета не появился Роберт Чейз – молодой врач, полный энтузиазма и юношеской энергии. От него отлетали любые саркастичные комментарии, любые уничижительные реплики. Хауса это и бесило, и восхищало одновременно.

А потом в один прекрасный день Чейз случайно коснулся его ноги. Действительно случайно, он поднимал упавший из рук пациента стаканчик, когда Хаус по своему обыкновению пытался донести до мира, что все люди идиоты, и подошёл слишком близко. Мимолётное касание, длившееся не дольше пары секунд сделало то, что не смогли сделать ни упражнения, ни массажи, ни даже болеутоляющие. Он вылечил его ногу. Просто взял и уничтожил всяческое напоминание, что Хаус когда-то пережил инфаркт мышцы, операцию и удаление мёртвой ткани. Хаусу тогда понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы закончить объяснять пациенту, почему он идиот, дойти до туалета, закрыться в кабинке и осмотреть ногу. Которая была совершенно в порядке. В полном порядке со всем набором мышц.

Только один единственный человек в мире мог вылечить его от такого. И этим человеком оказался Роберт Чейз. Член его команды, его протеже, молодой и полный жизненных перспектив доктор, которому достался в родственные души самый неприятный человек во всём мире. Потому что Хаус не питал насчёт себя иллюзий, он знал, кто он такой и как относится к людям.

Встретить соулмейта – великая радость и счастье, как утверждали все медиа мира. Но многие так своих соулмейтов и не находили, проживая всю жизнь с другими людьми, строя семьи, заводя детей и умирая в окружении внуков и правнуков. Поэтому Хаус решил, что ничего не скажет. Ходить с тростью, хромать и принимать викодин, оправдывать свой сволочной характер хроническими болями в ноге – это он мог легко. А Чейз рано или поздно начнёт с кем-нибудь встречаться и будет счастлив.

Это решение далось легко, никто не заметил ничего странного. Кэмерон вечно его жалела, Форман спорил, Чейз соглашался – обычные будни отделения диагностической медицины Принстен-Плейнсборо. И если Хаус иногда позволял себе вставать ближе к Чейзу или задирать его больше остальных, то никто не видел в этом ничего особенного. Хаус старался избегать этого, конечно, но порой, когда в голове громоздились диагнозы и симптомы, он не задумывался о своих действиях и всегда оказывался рядом с соулмейтом. Чистая природа, её сложно было перебить волевым решением или упрямством. Хаус только надеялся, что у Чейза никогда не будет смертельного заболевания, иначе скрывать дальше ничего не получится.

Вот только оказалось так, что смертельное заболевание вовсе не требуется.

***

Чейз был очень тактильным человеком. Он мог запросто похлопать по плечу, приобнять за талию, просто стоять очень близко. Иногда Хаусу казалось, что Чейз может полезть обниматься в любую секунду просто потому что у него в голове что-то замкнёт. И если Кэмерон просто проявляла любовь ко всему живому, то Чейз умел делать это с физической стороны.

Но бывали такие моменты, когда объятия требовались самому Чейзу. Причём в эти моменты он старательно избегал людей, чуть ли не отшатывался от них, кривился, будто ему неприятно, и поспешно уходил. Хаус, в общем-то, не собирался навязывать своё присутствие, но его тянуло, зудело где-то в подкорке, что он нужен своему соулмейту и не имеет никакого морального права не прийти. Доводы разума тут не срабатывали от слова совсем, а успокоиться, просто влить в себя бутылку виски и отключиться не получалось – уже на втором глотке тошнило так, будто в бокале был рвотный корень. Вот в один из таких моментов пришлось собираться и ехать в квартиру Чейза.

Хаус придерживался мнения, что знать о личной жизни сотрудников надо, но вот ходить к ним домой – моветон. Он не любил, когда приходили домой к нему, и уважал личное пространство других людей, хоть иногда по нему о подобном и не скажешь. Вполне возможно, его присутствие вообще не требовалось, с большой долей вероятности у Чейза уже сидела Кэмерон и утешала – и неизвестно ещё, каким способом. Но Хаус должен был – вот просто обязан – прийти и проверить.

Чейз открыл ему дверь спустя минуту после звонка. Выглядел он не очень: уставший, с припухшими веками и растрёпанными волосами. Посмотрел на Хауса без удивления, потом развернулся и пошёл вглубь квартиры, оставив приглашающе открытую дверь. Хаус зашёл следом в гостиную и остановился на пороге, пока Чейз не прошёл мимо, неся ещё один бокал, куда щедро плеснул виски.

— Надеюсь, ты не за рулём, — сказал Роберт, кивнув на диван рядом с собой.

— А как бы я добрался сюда, — пожал плечами Хаус, но сел рядом и виски выпил. — Вызову такси.

Чейз хмыкнул – как показалось, невесело и разочарованно. Он не спрашивал, откуда Хаус узнал. Не спрашивал, почему решил приехать. Он просто сидел, уставившись в стену и держа в руке уже пустой бокал. Хаус чувствовал себя по-идиотски, а этого он категорически не выносил. Но прежде, чем он успел развеять – или сделать хуже, как посмотреть – ситуацию своими безусловно не к месту саркастичными репликами, Чейз выдохнул и начал говорить.

— Я тогда последовал твоему совету. Пришёл к отцу, предложил выпить и посидеть до отлёта. Он сказал, что нет времени, а потом спросил, когда я собираюсь домой. Через пару месяцев, ответил я. Он кивнул и сказал, что увидимся. Но мы не увиделись, потому что зачем говорить собственному сыну, что ты умираешь.

— Он хотел оградить тебя от этого, — сказал Хаус, когда Чейз замолчал и опять уставился в стену. — Сложно говорить такие вещи близким людям, потому что сделать они всё равно ничего не могут, но будут вынуждены смотреть и жить ожиданием неизбежного.

— А ты чем руководствовался, когда мне не сказал? — резко спросил Чейз и посмотрел на Хауса в упор. — Ты знал, ведь так? Ещё с того времени, ты знал, но не сказал. Из-за чего?

— Твой отец попросил, — отозвался Хаус.

— Ой да брось, — выплюнул Чейз. — Ты никогда не делаешь то, о чём тебя просят. И не делаешь того, чего от тебя ждут. Все люди лгут – твой главный жизненный постулат, решил на собственном примере его подтвердить?

Хаус промолчал. Чейз злился, но его можно было понять. Он выплёскивал злость на Хауса, и это даже было хорошо, ведь иначе он бы замкнул её в себе, довёл бы себя до ненависти и небо знает, до чего ещё. Для Чейза было лучше выговориться и успокоиться хоть немного.

— Я верю тебе, — неожиданно сказал Чейз. — Потому что ты предпочитаешь говорить правду, какой бы дерьмовой она не была. Поэтому я верю тебе, а остальным верить уже давно разучился. Ведь все люди лгут, ха!

Чейз взмахнул рукой, отвернулся и сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Теперь в его голосе не было злости, только горькая обречённость. Хаус потянулся к бутылке, стоявшей на столе и налил им ещё по бокалу. Чейз выпил, прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. Вслепую накрыл руку Хауса своей и сжал пальцами. Ничего романтического – простой поиск поддержки. Хаус мог её предоставить. Пусть только один раз.

— Не лги мне больше, — тихо попросил Чейз. — Не скрывай правду, какой бы она не была. Говори открыто, с этим я справлюсь. Мне нужно верить хоть кому-то.

— Хорошо, — спустя минуту тишины ответил Хаус.

И солгал. Опять солгал, как и всем вокруг. Не сказал, что пришёл не просто поддержать члена команды и ученика. Не сказал, что трость, небрежно кинутая на пол гостиной, уже давно не нужна. Не сказал, что наркоман – просто так, без всяких болей в исцелённой соулмейтом ноге. Не сказал, что они связаны намного крепче, чем многие другие.

Хаус не сказал тогда. Не сказал, когда узнал, что Чейз и Кэмерон женятся. Не сказал, когда узнал, что они разводятся. Не сказал, когда ложился в психушку и даже когда вышел – всё равно не сказал. Был рядом, когда мог. Отталкивал, когда думал, что тянет вниз. Уволил, принял обратно, спорил, признавал – делал что угодно, но не говорил правду. Чувствовал, что с каждой секундой Чейз уставал всё больше и больше, но пока держался. Прощал ему многое – всё, на самом деле. Наверное, где-то на подсознательном уровне чувствовал в нём родственную душу. Которая упорно скрывала их связь. Но когда-нибудь правда должна была вылезти. И она вылезла. Пронеслась по больнице вместе с волной разговоров о ранении доктора Чейза, о его реанимации и шансах на выживание.

Хаус влетел в операционную, забывая хромать, потому что сейчас это было неважно. Всё было неважно, кроме его соулмейта, лежащего на столе с дырой от скальпеля в сердце. Тринадцать сидела сверху, зажимая рану, вокруг суетились люди, которых Хаус с трудом воспринимал.

— Отойди, — грубо сказал он, кого-то отталкивая. Возможно, это был Тауб. Возможно, медсестра.

— Доктор Хаус, вам не стоит… — начал кто-то, но это был лишь фоновый шум.

— Убери руку, — сказал Хаус Тринадцать.

— Вы с ума сошли, он истечёт кровью! — воскликнула та.

— Убери свою руку! — рявкнул Хаус и насильно её оттолкнул.

Тринадцать не упала, только отклонилась назад. На Хаусе повис Тауб, стараясь оттащить, но замер, когда сердцебиение Чейза не остановилось, а наоборот пришло в норму. Давление, пульс – всё приходило в норму. Тринадцать медленно, будто не веря, слезла со стола и встала чуть поодаль. Чейз пару раз дёрнулся, будто во сне, и открыл глаза, бессмысленно уставившись в потолок. Правда, почти тут же взгляд прояснился.

— Вы же не хотите сказать, что он – ваш соу… — начал Тауб.

— Все вон, — перебил его Хаус.

На этот раз послушали его беспрекословно, операционная опустела за считанные секунды. Чейз всё это время смотрел в потолок, а после – осторожно сел, проводя рукой по груди, на которой даже шрама не осталось. Потом перевёл взгляд на Хауса, скользнул по его бедру.

— Нога, как я понимаю, уже давно не болит, — утверждающе сказал Чейз.

— Уже забыл, что такое боль, — подтвердил Хаус.

— А когда ты в бреду лежал после ранения? — уточнил Чейз.

— За пару часов всё зажило, — отозвался Хаус.

Чейз кивнул, будто другого он и не ожидал. Хаус понимал, что должен извиниться. Проблема была в том, что извиняться он не умел. Тем более, не знал, как объяснить соулмейту, что решение ничего не говорить – правильное решение. Роберт всё ещё слишком молодой, слишком хороший для такого, как Грег Хаус. А Хаус слишком Хаус для кого угодно. Но всё же отрицать, как тепло и хорошо было всегда рядом с Чейзом, он не мог.

— Прости меня, — сказал Хаус.

— Прощаю, — легко сказал Чейз и всё ещё осторожно слез со стола. — Ты разочаровывал меня столько раз, что ещё один ничего не изменит. Хорошо, что я уже вырос из того мальчишки, который любил тебя так сильно, что был готов принимать всё – и похвалу, и упрёки.

— Ты… любил меня? — повторил Хаус, потому что он знал о любви Кэмерон, но всегда думал, что Чейз его максимум уважает.

— Да, и это было видно абсолютно всем вокруг кроме, очевидно, тебя, — усмехнулся Чейз. — Было время, когда я даже думал, что мы могли бы быть соулмейтами, ведь с тобой было так хорошо, несмотря ни на что. Но потом ты решил научить нас всех жизни – и научил. Спасибо за уроки, я хорошо их запомнил. Все лгут. Особенно те, кто обещал этого не делать.

Чейз проговорил это, смотря Хаусу прямо в глаза. Без слёз, без раздражения или злости, но с таким смиренным разочарованием, что Хаус едва ли не впервые в жизни действительно захотел вымаливать прощение. Не театрально, с заламыванием рук и стоянием на коленях, а искренне и от всей души.

Вот только Чейзу эту было явно не нужно. Он развернулся и вышел из операционной, оставляя своего наставника, начальника и соулмейта в одном лице с осознанием реальности, в которой всё стремительно разлеталось осколками.

***

Уилсон не стал читать нотации или морали. Он просто смотрел на Хауса неотрывно несколько минут, а потом вздохнул и покачал головой.

— У тебя был шанс стать счастливым, а ты его так бездарно упустил. Спасибо, что хотя бы в критической ситуации не сбежал из больницы, а всё-таки Чейза спас.

Хаус не стал говорить, что он скорее себя бы закопал в могилу, чем позволил Чейзу умереть. Не стал говорить, что своим нежеланием рассказывать делал одолжение не себе, а Чейзу. Не стал, потому что понимал, как глупо это всё звучит. В глазах всей больницы он теперь эгоист, держащий своего соулмейта в неведении несколько лет. Хаусу, в общем-то, было плевать, что говорили о нём, но все эти разговоры вились вокруг Чейза, который взял неделю отпуска, тем самым подлив масло в огонь слухов.

— И что ты теперь собираешься делать? — спросил Уилсон.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Хаус.

— Правильно, так и надо поступать, когда ты смертельно обидел своего соулмейта, — кивнул Уилсон.

— Он ясно дал понять, что я разочаровал его до той степени, когда любые мои слова будут бессмысленны и бесполезны, — сказал Хаус.

— И я его не виню, — тут же отозвался Уилсон. — Вот только, прозорливый ты наш, он обижен и подавлен. Его соулмейт – мудак, каких поискать. Конечно, он разочарован. Конечно, он не кинется тебе в объятия со слезами радости. Но вы соулмейты. Хочешь ты признавать или нет, но раз уж вы встретились, то счастья с кем-то другим не найдёте. И если насчёт тебя я сказал бы, что так тебе и надо, то Чейз счастья заслужил.

— Это я-то счастье? — хмыкнул Хаус. — Ты его проклясть хочешь?

— Твоя никому не нужная бравада меня не проведёт, — покачал головой Уилсон. — Собирайся и езжай к нему. Пусть медленно и через ваши ужасные характеры, но вы оба поговорите и будете счастливым. Или я подговорю Формана, чтобы он издал приказ по больнице, и вас запрут в палате.

Иногда Хаус ненавидел Уилсона. Чаще всего за то, что он был прав. Неудачи в отношениях у Чейза, подружки на одну ночь у Хауса – соулмейты могли жить с кем-то другим, но счастливыми от этого не становились. Хаус хоть и тешил себя надеждой, что раз Чейз не знает, что у него есть соулмейт, то его это никак не затронет, но надежда была тщетная. Хаус был эгоистичным мудаком, как не посмотри. Под маской заботы о ближнем, заботился только о себе. Оправдывал высокими целями свою зависимость и дурной характер, но на деле причинял боль и себе, и солумейту. Интересно, что скажет психолог, когда он расскажет ему всю эту захватывающую историю?

Хаус хмыкнул, встал, потянувшись за тростью, но остановился и посмотрел на неё в задумчивости. Потом прикрыл глаза и вышел, оставив её в кабинете. Шёл, не обращая внимания на взгляды и шепотки, строил в голове речь, которую никогда не произнесёт. Купил бутылку виски, хоть был почти уверен, что получит ей же по лицу. Чувствовал себя так, будто сейчас решалась вся его дальнейшая судьба. Впрочем, так и было.

Чейз открыл почти сразу. Молча оглядел с головы до ног, подметил отсутствие трости и, ни слова не говоря, развернулся, уходя в квартиру. Дверь он оставил открытой. Как там Уилсон говорил? Медленно и через ужасные характеры, но счастливыми вы станете или я вас прирежу ночью? Ну, или что-то похожее, верно?

— А ты знаешь, что в больнице назревает заговор? Наши жизни под угрозой! — выкрикнул Хаус, заходя в квартиру и закрывая за собой дверь.

Это будет непросто. И неизвестно, к чему приведёт. Может быть Чейз через месяц уедет обратно в Австралию, а Хаус закончит жизнь в наркологической клинике. Но сейчас Чейз оставил дверь открытой, а Хаус сделал шаг вперёд. Медленно и через ужасные характеры? Почему бы и нет.


End file.
